Cinerama
Cinerama were a UK indie pop band, headed up by David Gedge, the frontman for The Wedding Present. Originally formed in 1998 while on a break from The Wedding Present, Cinerama started as a duo of Gedge and his then-girlfriend Sally Murrell. The initial releases were a break from previous Gedge records as they featured soundtrack-like arrangements and string and woodwind accompaniment ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel's strong support for "the boy Gedge" carried over from the Wedding Present to regular sessions and plays for Cinerama. In the final Festive Fifty broadcast by Peel, Gedge finally earned his first #1 placing in the programme's annual chart. Cinerama were placed on hold after Gedge and Murrell split up and he reverted to the Wedding Present name for a final Peel session, broadcast on 21 September 2004. Festive Fifty Entries *1998 Festive Fifty: Kerry Kerry #15 *1999 Festive Fifty: Pacific #13 *1999 Festive Fifty: King's Cross #18 *2000 Festive Fifty: Your Charms #16 *2000 Festive Fifty: Wow #17 *2000 Festive Fifty: Manhattan #41 *2001 Festive Fifty: Health And Efficiency #3 *2001 Festive Fifty: Superman #34 *2002 Festive Fifty: Quick Before It Melts #2 *2002 Festive Fifty: Careless #13 *2002 Festive Fifty: Cat Girl Tights #39 *2003 Festive Fifty: Don't Touch That Dial #1 Sessions Eleven sessions, released on a series of CDs and definitely compiled in The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). 1. Recorded: 1998-06-14. First broadcast: 16 July 1998. Repeated: 03 December 1998. *Comedienne / Honey Rider / You Turn Me On / Maniac 2. Recorded: live from Peel Acres. First broadcast: 06 May 1999. Repeated: ? *Maniac / Crusoe / King's Cross / Dance Girl Dance / Pacific / Hard Fast And Beautiful 3. Recorded: 1999-08-31 (recorded live at Peel's 60th birthday party) First broadcast: 02 September 1999. No repeat. *Kerry Kerry / Dance Girl Dance / Kings Cross / 146 Degrees / Honey Rider / Hard Fast And Beautiful 4. Recorded: 1999-08-15. First broadcast: 02 November 1999. Repeated: ? *146 Degrees / Film / Reel 2 Dialogue 2 / Elenore 5. Recorded: live from Maida Vale. First broadcast: 14 June 2000. Repeat: ? *146 Degrees / Heels / 10 Denier / King's Cross / Honey Rider / Apres Ski / Superman / Your Charms / Wow 6. Recorded: 2000-07-12. First broadcast: 19 September 2000. Repeat: ? *Because I'm Beautiful / Lollobridigida / Sly Curl / Yesterday Once More 7. Recorded: live from Peel Acres (Gedge & Murrell only). First broadcast: 21 December 2000. No repeat. *Christmas Song 8. Recorded: 2001-05-13. First broadcast: 24 May 2001. Repeat: ? *Careless / Get Smart / Quick Before It Melts / Health And Efficiency 9. Recorded: live from Maida Vale. First broadcast: 09 January 2002. Repeated: ? *Cat Girl Tights / Starry Eyed / Your Time Starts Now / Apres Ski / And When She Was Bad / Suck / Get Up And Go / Quick Before It Melts / Spangle / Estrella / Wow / Health And Efficiency / Brassneck / Your Charms 10. Recorded: 2003-05-08. First broadcast: 04 June 2003. Repeated: ? *Edinburgh (aka I’m Further North Than You) / Larry's / On/Off / All The Things She Said 11. Recorded: 2003-11-27. First broadcast: 06 January 2004. Repeated: ? *Always The Quiet One / Mars Sparkles Down On Me / Why Are Nickles Bigger Than Dimes / Groovejet Other Shows Played *21 July 1999: Pacific (7") Elefant *28 July 1999: Pacific (7") Elefant *03 August 1999: King's Cross (7") Elefant *12 October 1999: Eleanor (Peel's Birthday CD) *28 December 1999: King's Cross (7 inch-B side of Pacific) Elefant FF#18 *29 December 1999: Pacific (7") Elefant FF#13 (JP: “Well, we had a bit of a dispute about that flute when the Cineramas played here at Peel Acres, but I've come to terms with it now, and actually quite like it.”) *12 January 2000: Manhattan (EP-Manhattan) Scopitones *20 January 2000: Manhattan (CD single) Scopitones Peelenium 2000 *26 January 2000: Film (EP-Manhattan) Scopitones *30 January 2000 (BFBS): Film (CDS - Manhattan) Scopitones *03 February 2000: Manhattan (EP: Manhattan) Scopitones *09 February 2000: London (EP - Manhattan) Scopitones *15 February 2000: Film (EP – Manhatten) Scopitones *23 February 2000: London (EP – Manhattan) Scopitones *04 April 2001: Pacific (Scopitones) *05 April 2000: Wow (EP) Scopitones *27 April 2000: Gigolo (EP – Wow) Scopitones *16 May 2000: 10 Denier (CD single: Wow) Scopitones *03 August 2000: Sly Curl (single - Lollobrigida) Scopitones *09 August 2000: Lollobrigida (single) Scopitones *15 August 2000: Lollobrigida (single) Scopitones *31 August 2000: 146 Degrees (LP - Disco Volante) Scopitones *06 September 2000: Heels (CD-Disco Volante) Scopitones *04 October 2000: 146 Degrees (LP - Disco Volante) Scopitones *05 October 2000: Your Charms (LP - Disco Volante) Scopitone *10 October 2000: Heels (LP: Disco Volante) Scopitone *26 December 2000: Manhattan (CD - This Is Cinerama) Cooking Vinyl FF#41 *28 December 2000: Wow (Extended Version) (CD - Disco Volante) Scopitones FF#17 *28 December 2000: Your Charms (CD - Disco Volante) Scopitones FF#16 *02 May 2001: Dura, Rapida Y Hermosa (7 inch-B side of Superman' (Scopitones) *03 May 2001: Superman (Spanish Version) Scopitones *10 April 2001: Dance, Girl, Dance (Acoustic version) (CD - John Peel Sessions) Scopitones *18 April 2001: Reel 2, Dialogue 2 (CD - John Peel Sessions) Scopitones *23 May 2001: Kerry Kerry (CD - John Peel Sessions) Scopitones *29 May 2001: Dura, Rapida y Hermosa (Hard Fast & Beautiful) (single: Superman) Scopitones *26 September 2001: Health And Efficiency (French Version) (Single - Health And Efficiency) Scopitones *10 October 2001: Health And Efficiency (7") Scopitones *04 October 2001: Health And Efficiency (Version Française) (7 inch) Scopitones *18 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Health And Efficiency (single) Scopitones *23 October 2001: Swim (EP – Health And Efficiency) Scopitones *15 November 2001: Diamonds Are Forever (EP – Health And Efficiency) Scopitones *13 December 2000: Your Charms (single) Scopitones *26 December 2001: Superman (CD single) Scopitones FF#34 (JP: “One of our favourites of the year as well in this house. It'd have been a lot higher if it had been up to me, but of course it isn't.”) *27 December 2001: Health And Efficiency (CD single) Manifesto FF#3 *09 May 2002: Quick, Before It Melts (single) Scopitones *14 May 2002: Quick, Before It Melts (single) Scopitones *29 May 2002: Quick, Before It Melts (single) Scopitones *26 June 2002: And When She Was Bad (LP - Torino) Scopitones *03 July 2002: Two Girls (LP - Torino) Scopitones *18 July 2002: Starry Eyed (LP - Torino) Scopitones *31 July 2002: And When She Was Bad (LP - Torino) Scopitones *27 August 2002: Careless (EP) Scopitones *18 September 2002: Careless (CD single) Scopitones *26 December 2002: Cat Girl Tights (LP-Torino) Scopitones FF#39 *26 December 2002: Careless (LP-Torino) Scopitones FF#13 *26 December 2002: Quick Before It Melts (CD Single) Scopitones FF#2 *22 May 2003: Your Charm (LP- John Peel Sessions: Season 2) Scopitones *03 June 2003: Heels (LP- John Peel Sessions: Season 2) Scopitones *07 October 2003: Don't Touch That Dial (EP- Don't Touch That Dial) Scopitones *14 October 2003: Don't Touch That Dial (EP- Don't Touch That Dial) Scopitones *23 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Don't Touch That Dial (single) Scopitones *05 November 2003: Don't Touch That Dial (EP- Don't Touch That Dial) Scopitones *26 November 2003: Don't Touch That Dial (EP- Don't Touch That Dial) Scopitones *02 October 2003: Don't Touch That Dial (CD single) Scopitones *25 December 2003: Don't Touch That Dial (CD single) Scopitones FF#1 *01 July 2004: It's Not You, It's Me (7 inch) Go Metric! *22 June 2004: It's Not You, It's Me (7") Go Metric! *15 July 2004: It's Not You, It's Me (7") Go Metric! External Links *Official site: Scopitones Category:Artists